The elf, the legend, and the criminal master mind
by Gundamguy123
Summary: Artemis is temporarily recruited to help the demigods take back the kronalithar, a legendary weapon created by the fates and Hephaestus, which was stolen by fairy and Greek enemies working together. Promise to update at least every week.Rated T just in case, and plz give feedback! THX :
1. Chapter 1

HI! This is my first fanfic, so please review and give me feedback. THANKS!

Yours in all Artemis and demigodlishnes, Gundamguy123

Disclaimer: I am not Eoin Colfer or Rick Riordan

Chapter 1 Artemis

Artemis Fowl was bored. Now normally, that's not a word to describe Artemis. After all, he was the first adolescent to discover the People, and possibly the first human , and later had gone on several adventures with his butler, Butler, his fairy allies, such as Mulch Diggums and Holly Short, saving the world countless times, and traveling through time with a demon. And along with his magical exploits, he has also sold the pyramids, forged and auctioned the lost diaries of Leonardo Da Vinci, and stole the mythical painting, the fairy thief, from one of the most secure vaults in the world. However, now that there were no dastardly crimes to scheme, and no world saving to be done, Artemis Fowl II sat in his office, trying to stop Myles, his younger sibling, from using his latest prototype hair gel on him, the key word there being "trying." Myles's twin brother, Beckett, was trying to tie Artemis to the chair in his office, while Juliet Butler, the twin's caretaker, tried to pry Myles from the door jamb with one arm, with a bottle of his new hair gel in the other arm. "No!" Myles cried. "I need a test subject for my hair gel! Beckett, help me!" Juliet tried in vain to pry him off, but to no avail. Normally, this would be an amazingly easy task for Juliet, for she had just received her blue diamond tattoo, but she didn't want to injure Myles, so she had to do it the old fashioned way. Beckett then stopped trying to tie Artemis up, which gave Artemis the chance to scramble up from the chair and run out the door. While running, he heard a yell, a crash, and Juliet's voice screaming "BECKEEEEEEEETT!" as Myles and Beckett laughed hysterically. Butler strolled in through the door, just coming back from the Fowl dojo and drenched in sweat. Artemis' parents were on vacation in Cancun, so, unlike usual, they didn't come running. Butler nodded calmly at the door to the office. "New hair gel formula?" Butler asked. Artemis nodded. "And apparently, according to Myles, this time, it wouldn't harden like dwarf spittle into a shell and turn my hair pink, but I won't take any chances." Butler nodded, thankful, and not for the first time, that he was clean shaven and bald. "Butler and Artemis heard a drawn-out shriek from Juliet, which was then accompanied by crying, no doubt from the twins. Artemis and Butler quickly jogged up to the room, and couldn't believe what they saw. Juliet was on the ground, her hair looking like a misshapen lump of pottery, right down to the brown coloring. She was nursing a forearm covered in hives, gritting her teeth. Unfortunately, it seemed whatever happened to Juliet seemed to have happened to Beckett, who was bawling and rolling around on the floor, and his neck was an angry shade of red. Myles was on the floor too, and even though he didn't have any hives, he had a bloody nose in its place. Butler ran to Juliet. "What happened?" He asked, trying to concentrate on Juliet's arm, and not head. "The spray," she gasped through gritted teeth. Butler nodded. No other explanation required. The "spray" Juliet was referring to is a chemical Myles himself created as a self-defense if he were ever attacked, which was highly likely, because of Artemis' tendency to create enemies left and right. The spray was a blue liquid kept in a vial about the size of Myles' index finger, and was, in all principal, was just a modified version of pepper spray. Unfortunately, Myles made a few errors in his formula when he first created the spray, and so instead of injuring the target immediately, it instead turned the A.O.E bright red, and making the target develop nasty hives. They disappeared after a week or so, but have a violent reaction if they come in contact with water. It's very effective long term, but for immediate contact, it's useless. However, when Myles first learned about this (he had accidently used it on his mother, who was NOT happy at the time), he quickly adapted and also kept a vial of the same size filled with water. While Butler assisted his sister, Artemis propped up Beckett and Myles against the wall and got the first aid kit he always kept on the top shelf. He first examined Myles, because a bloody nose, he knew how to fix. Artemis sighed with relief. "Thankfully, it's not broken," he told Myles, who still had tears streaming down his face. "However, you are going to have a nasty bruise for a while, and that, you will have to explain to Mother and Father when they arrive back home in a week." Myles nodded as Artemis gave him a tissue, then winced. Artemis then moved on to Beckett, who had more serious injuries. "Myles," he said, "Have you developed an antidote for the spray yet?" Myles nodded. "But I only have enough on hand for one person, so either Juliet or the simple-toon will have to skip on the formula until I make more." Artemis bit his lip. "Butler," he said, "Myles says he only has enough for one person." Butler was about to reply when Juliet interrupted and said, "I'll skip. I can wait, and besides, I'm the twins official Butler, I'm SUPPOSED to wait. Butler nodded, patting his sister's shoulder. "Spoken like a true body guard." Myles stood up, holding his nose. "I shall get the antidote," he said, and ran out of his room to his laboratory. Artemis sighed. "I have a feeling we have a long week ahead of us, old friend," he said, and even though he didn't know it,, he was right, in more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2

HI guys! Sorry for not updating for so long. I've had a case of writer's block, so have had a little trouble coming up with ideas for this next chapter. It made be a bit crappy, and if you think so, please review and tell me what you think. Ta-ta! Gundamguy

Chapter 2 Percy

The clock was ticking. The room was dead silent, filled only by the occasional groans. Percy felt sweat beading on his forehead. His hand trembled as he read the words again: the words that decided his future.

"Chromosomes are located in a nucleus in which of the following?"

Viruses

Prokaryotes

Eukaryotes

Percy chewed the tip of his pencil as the gears in his head started shifting into overdrive. He thoroughly searched his mind for an answer that wasn't going to be there over and over again; you could almost see the engine smoke flooding out of his ears. It was the last day of college, and Percy's grades were doing terribly. If he didn't at get an A+ on this test, he would have to get an overall GPA of 9.5 next year. He couldn't do that! At the way this test was going, he'd be lucky to even get a C+! Percy was so focused on the test, when the bell suddenly rang, Percy yelped and dropped his pencil. When he picked it up, he, on a whim, just circled A as his biology teacher, Mr. McEvoy, a young, muscular man with black hair, and a former member of the legion, told everyone to pass their papers up to the front. Percy sighed with relief as he grabbed his bag and gave his test to as he went out the door. Finally! Summer break, and it was going to be great! He was going to spend his time with Annabeth and all his other friends at camp half blood, and this year it was going to be especially great, because he was going with the legion, and not only that, Piper had sent an Iris message a couple days ago that Leo was back! Hurray! With his head filled with thoughts of the great summer ahead of him, he met up with Annabeth at the front gate. annabeth smiled, making Percy's heart do a little dance routine inside his chest. Her grey eyes sparkled with amusement. "Ready to go, seaweed brain?" She asked. Percy nodded. "Just need to stop by the dorm and get my bag." Annabeth nodded. Same here. "Meet you at the barracks?" Percy nodded again. As Percy turned to leave, Annabeth called "and oh, Percy?"

"Yeah?" Annabeth sighed. "This time, PLEASE be on time for once!" Percy grumbled. "You're late for ONE date and your girlfriend never forgets it!" Percy jogged towards the boy's dorms , mentally checking off things on his mental checklist. Toothpaste? Check. Toothbrush? Check. Shirts? Check. He was so focused on this he was almost run over by Hannibal the elephant, who was carrying supplies for the trip to camp half blood. "Coming through!" Yelled Louie, the driver. Or was it John? Percy shrugged and kept walking towards the dorms. When he got there, he fished his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. He grabbed his bag and checked his watch. 3:10! THe legion would be leaving in five minutes! Percy yelped and sprinted towards the barracks. His feet pounded on the cobblestones as he made his way past Bombino's shop and through New Rome. When he finally got to the barracks, the vans were already packed and waiting, with Annabeth anxiously waiting. When she caught sight of Percy, her creased brow smoothed out as she sighed with relief. "Well? Come on! We're ready to leave!" Percy nodded, shoving his pack into the trunk of one of the vans along with all the gear to set up the miniature fortress that was to be their base camp at camp (Romans are VERY efficient packers). He jumped into the car next to Dakota, the kool-aid vampire, and centurion of the fifth cohort, and yelled. At the wheel was definitely the WEIRDEST creature he'd ever seen, and Percy had seen plenty of weird things in his demigod life. It's face looked like a demonic grandma, with grey, wrinkly skin. It had no teeth, no eyes, just eye sockets, but in the dead center of the left eye, there was a tiny, shimmering mirage, like an Iris message. At first, Percy didn't recognise the monster, but then, a memory arose inside his brain, which included a cyclops, three old ladies, Annabeth, a magic taxi, and a lot of screaming. "It's you! One of those sisters who drove the taxi!" The old lady cackled. "Yes dear," she said. "I'm one of the grey sisters, Pemphredo." Percy coughed. "Err, that's alright and all, but you, um, you don't, uh, have the eye, so how exactly are you going to drive" Pemphredo pointed at the light in her left eye. "You see this dear? The Romans rigged this modified Iris message that leads to the space right in front of it, so I can see! And the best part is, they say I can keep it! No more looking at things every other Monday!" Percy sighed with relief. "Oh good, because last ti-OH MY GODS!" The last part was from Pemphredo slamming the gas pedal and making the car bolt for the exit. Percy and the others screamed as Pemphredo, followed by the other two cars, drove across the valley and into the tunnel. When the entrance came into view, it flew open, and the cars somehow actually fit through, even though the door seemed to be way too small. Pemphredo suddenly merged into the traffic without hitting any cars, and no tires started squealing, so it looked like the mortals hadn't noticed. Pemphredo suddenly pushed the accelerator even harder, weaving in and out between cars, and at one point, somehow, JUMPED over a car, driving a speeding car full of screaming adolescents all the way to the other side of the country. New york.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Review! I know I sound a tad desperate, but it's been a week and only ONE review! BTDubs, thanks Trueteal. BUT ALL OF YOU CAN'T SHOW SOME GRATITUDE! CAN U SAY, UNGRATEFUL? HUH? HUH? REVIEW! (PLEASE)? THANK YOU! GUNDAMGUY, OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, fellow geeks! Sorry for not updating for so long. I've had other stuff on my mind, with the school year starting up and all. Speaking of which, because of school, I may not be able to update as much, but that doesn't mean I won't try. Thanks! Gundam

Chapter 3 Jason

Jason was caught sleeping on the job, which isn't good, because he was at the bottom of the ocean. A couple hours ago, his girlfriend, Piper, along with Rachel Dare, the camp oracle, was trying to smooth over a problem between the Aphrodite, Hermes, and Ares cabin. Apparently, the

Hermes kids somehow stole one of the LIVE land mines that were set around the Ares cabin, deactivated it, which they amazingly accomplished (Hermes kids are clever- not smart) without blowing themselves up, transformed it into time bomb, filled it with paint, and put it in the Aphrodite

cabin, setting it to explode in the morning. Again, clever, not smart. When the Aphrodite cabin got hit, they started cursing the Hermes cabin, making their clothes shrink, their faces covered in make up, etc. etc. But the Hermes fought back, doing some, ah, unmentionable deeds. The Ares

cabin even got in on the action because of their stolen land mine. Then, in all the action, one of Drew Tanaka's hairbrushes, which she was using as a VERY effective weapon (she had already felled Travis Stoll and some poor schmo from the Hypnos cabin, who had just woken up from his

seemingly everlasting nap to go to the bathroom), was somehow launched 90o feet away, deep into the ocean. Apparently, it was her favorite hairbrush (if it was, why Drew was using it as a weapon, Jason will never know), and stopped the whole fight with her charm speak to

charmspeak JASON to get her hairbrush, so he summoned Tempest and turned him into a swirling vortex, just like he had with Dylan three years ago on the Argo II, and jumped into the 2 hours, the effect wore off, but Jason knew if he went back up to the surface, Drew would make him keep diving, so

he kept searching. And searching. And searching. Eventually, he stopped to take a break, and that's when the rocks started. Boulders the size of trailers started hurtling towards him at mach three, Jason only surviving because of the protective vortex of Tempest. But even so, the impact

sent him hurtling through the ocean, chased, and hit, by more boulders. Fortunately, Jason since the incident with Kymopoleia and Polyphemus, he had started giving shrines to the minor gods (FYI, don't call them that. They'll probably incinerate you), and as a result, had earned their favor,

and had been given gifts. Mostly food and jewelry and stuff like that, but fortunately, as an executive decision by Chiron and the other seven to get on her good side, Jason created a shrine and merchandise of Keto, Mother of Sea monsters (Even though she tried to kill them). As a

result, she gave a pearl to him that would transport him automatically to the surface. "Chew it and blow a bubble," she had said, much to the annoyance of Phorcys. "You'll be shot up to the surface." At this time, Jason could think of no better time to use it. Jason pulled the pearl out of the

pouch he kept on his belt, a gift from Abeona, fumbling and nearly dropping the pearl. He popped the pearl in his mouth, bit down, and howled. The pearl was as hard as, well, a pearl. He was about to spit it out, when one of the boulders, about the size of the big house, blasted into him.

Tempest whinnied, the impact obviously too much for the storm spirit, and Tempest dispersed, leaving Jason at the bottom of the ocean.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! This next chapter is kind of sappy, but for you romance fans out there, it'll probably be just right. And BTW, I know that you guys are probably getting restless and thinking, "GET ON TO THE GOOD STUFF ALREADY!" Yeah yeah, I know, I'm sorry, BUt I promise,the chapter after this is when everything will start, I swear. Again, pLease review! Thanks guy!

Gundam

Chapter 4 Artemis

Artemis nervously drummed his fingers on his lap as he waited for his guest. After all, he hadn't seen her since the incident with Hybras. Beckett and Myles ran in, giggling, followed by their mother, Angeline Fowl, who were trying to get them dressed for school. well, more accurately,

Angeline was trying to get Beckett though the twins were both six years, they were going into different grades, with Beckett going into kindergarten, and Myles skipping grades and going into second. Myles was neatly dressed in slacks, and a white custom tailored shirt made for

his small frame. Beckett, on the other hand was dressed in a black t-shirt four sizes too big that reached his ankles, which was just as well, because he wasn't wearing any pants. "Myles! Beckett! Get ready for school! You're going to be late, and leave your brother alone so he can wait

for his girlfriend!" Artemis bristled. "Mother, Minerva and I are not a couple. We are just friends." Beckett chortled. "Artemis has a girlfriend!" he crowed as he dodged a grab by his smiled. "Well, she's coming all the way from France to see you," she said. "Well,

yes, but, ergh…" Ergh? Ergh?! Ergh. For the love of Frond, "ergh" wasn't even a word! Angeline smiled as she finally grabbed hold of a flailing, screaming Beckett as a bored looking Myles stood by examining his fingernails. "Well, I have to get Juliet to drive the boys to school,and then I have

to leave for China to meet your father for the wildlife conference." She gave him one last hasty smile, and then scrambled to the twin's bedroom to get Beckett dressed. Artemis waited, and about fifteen minutes later, he heard the door slam shut, leaving Artemis alone to anxiously await

his guest. When he heard the footsteps from outside, it was to say he was more than a little nervous. Remember, he thought. Calm, yet slightly surprised, as if you hadn't expected her. So, he took a deep breath, and opened the door, and standing there was not Minerva Paradizo.

Instead, it was Butler, back from his morning errands. Normally, Butler would never leave Artemis, but as a mark of gratitude from stopping the berserkers, the fairies had given him a new security feature to add to the manor; a sentry that stunned and shot down any unauthorized visitors.

Fortunately, Butler had authorized Minerva that morning,so there was no cause for Artemis' bodyguard, he had learned how to read him, and could tell he was expecting someone else. "Expecting someone else?" Artemis nodded. "You know me well, old friend. Normally, no

one would be able to tell. I have read over 32 books on facial control, so I am quite confident that besides people very familiar with me, no one would identify it." Butler nodded. "And what, exactly,

was the point of that lecture?" Artemis shrugged. "Even though Holly and the other fairies,have been a good influence on me, except Mulch," he added quickly. Butler silently agreed. Even though the kleptomaniac dwarf had changed his ways, he was still rude, annoying, and vulgar.

Artemis continued. "I still like expressing my superior intellect of other people." Butler chuckled. "Even after six years, there's still that touch of vanity in you," he said as he put the groceries he purchased in the refrigerator. "Now, would you like-" he never got to finish his sentence, because

at that exact moment, the doorbell rang. Artemis went to open the door, Butler quickly following. A good bodyguard can never be too careful, but if you're Artemis Fowl's bodyguard, the words "too careful" didn't even exist. When Artemis opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of

Minerva Paradizo, a suitcase right next to her. Butler and Artemis's jaws both dropped. Minerva, Artemis' former rival, was gorgeous. A couple strands of the curly blonde mane that framed her face was braided down the left side of her face, with a thin red ribbon holding it together. Her lips

were full, and had a sheen to them. Lip gloss, Artemis decided. Her eyes were a warm, yet calculating chocolate brown, and her skin was tanner than he remembered. she wore a bright green dress that went past her knees, and the fabric shimmered like cam foil. She wore bright

neon Nike's that didn't go with the dress, but were still stylish. Minerva looked nervous, constantly playing with her hair, and when Artemis opened the door, she practically jumped out of her skin. "Oh! Uh, well, hello, Artemis. You look, um, well." Artemis looked down at what he was wearing.

His parents had wanted him to be normal (Well, as normal as you can be when you're affiliated with Fairies). So, They packed up his loafers and suits, and restocked his closets with jeans and T-shirts. Needless to say, at first, Artemis was not happy. But, as time went by, he became

content. On this particular day, he was wearing faded jeans, Nikes like Minerva, a black T-shirt, and a green hoodie, which seemed insignificant next to what Minerva was wearing. The only reason he didn't wear his suits today was because he couldn't find them. They only seemed to

show up in the hands of his parents on special occasions. All this thoughts ran around in his head, trying to distract himself from the way his heart was thundering. Butler looked at Artemis and sighed. Ahh, youth. The boy was probably going crazy right about now. So, naturally, he

was the first to break the silence. "Well, hello, Minerva. You're looking radiant." Minerva looked up, startled. "Hm? Oh, yes, hello Butler, nice to see you again, after so long. May I come in?"

"Of course." Minerva grabbed her suitcase and walked past Artemis as he followed behind, closing the door. Artemis and Minerva stood across from each other in the dining hall. Butler coughed. "Well, I'll just leave you two alone," he said, creeping towards the door. They both

nodded mutely. When Butler left the room, Minerva went on her tiptoes and kissed him. Her lips were like velvet on his, but it only lasted a second. Minerva broke off the kiss, cheeks flushed, and ran out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Sup! Now, as I promised, everything starts now. As always, REEEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW! :)

Gundamguy123

Chapter 5 Annabeth

Annabeth and Reyna sat in the infirmary next to Piper, who was crying her eyes out, trying to comfort her as they all stared at Jason's unconscious form lying on the cot. Three hours ago, the Romans had arrived, and Piper had come running, screaming for Percy. She told him the

situation, and Percy had jumped in, found him by talking to a herd of mackerel, and when they resurfaced, Jason was rushed to the infirmary, sleeping like death. And, on top of that, as soon as all the Romans and their supplies were out if the SUVs, they all exploded. Some kind of

prank gone bad by one of the Mercury kids. They were punished, of course. Cleaning all the cabins with a cotton balls. Ouch. Anyhow, Annabeth felt terrible. After not even a day, one of her friends was close to swimming with the fishes. Literally. Annabeth sighed as the conch horn blew

for dinner. Reyna gently touched Piper's arm. "Come on, Piper. IT's time for dinner, or do you want some more time?" Piper sniffed and shook her head. "No, no, I'm good." Reyna nodded, and the three girls got up and made their way to the pavilion. Along the way, Annabeth caught sight of

Percy talking to the Stoll brothers- something about exploding chocolate- and excused herself. Even with the weight of Jason's injuries weighing on her mind, she still felt happy. After all, she practically grew up at camp. When Percy saw her, he gave a tired smile. "How are you?"

He asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Annabeth sighed. "I'm great, but Piper's going mad about Jason. How did it happen anyways?" Percy shook his head. "All I saw were a couple fish. But, then again, I only got a glimpse because I had to get him quickly to the surface. Annabeth

nodded as they reached the pavilion. "Talk to you later," she said, pecking him on the cheek and walking to the Athena table. Malcolm, her former second in command and now cabin counselor smiled and saluted. "Welcome back," he said. Annabeth smiled in return. "Good to BE back."

Chiron at the head table pounded his goblet on the table, which made a surprisingly loud noise. The talking of the campers and legionnaires died down. "Welcome, welcome!" He yelled. "It's nice to see friendly faces, new and old!" Everyone cheered and applauded. Chiron waited for silence. 

"Now, I'm sorry to be dark on a day such as this," Chiron said. "But, earlier today, Jason Grace, one of our most esteemed campers, was almost killed." That DEFINITELY killed the mood. Eyes became downcast and glum. Heads bowed. "Thankfully, Percy Jackson, a former camper, saved

his life." people started cheering and whistling. Chiron raise a hand and the noise died down. "However, we have no information about what happened, so, if you have any further information, please contact your praetors, Mr.D, or myself. Thank you." He sat down, and the built up tension

in the room exploded. Whispering and words were fired like bullets from guns. Hand gestures and agitation were uniform. After dinner, it got worse Romans and greeks banded and Talked continuously about it. Well, except for the Hermes and Mercury kids. They saw this as a perfect

opportunity to loot and wreak havoc on the other campers. Almost everything that cost more than ten dollars was gone. Some kid's shoes even got stolen. Poor guy. Anyways, after dinner, Annabeth met up with Frank, Hazel, Percy, Piper, Reyna, and Nico. They walked around the

beach, talking about Jason, what happened, and just generally catching up. While they were talking, Nico suddenly stopped. Reyna looked back."What's wrong?" She said. The others looked at Nico as well. His eyes were wide. "He's back," he whispered. Annabeth frowned. "Who?" She

asked. "Who, Nico?" Nico took a shuddering breath. "Turn around," he said. They did. Percy frowned. "Are you messing with us, Nico?" He asked. Nico shook his head. "Wait for it." They did. And then, Annabeth saw it. A bright, bronze form flying towards them, with twin lights shining

from the front. Hazel frowned. "What is… oh." Her eyes widened. "Impossible!" She cried. "What?!" Frank yelped. "Who is it?" The form got closer and closer, and eventually, Annabeth could make out what it was; a bronze dragon with two passengers on it's back. Annabeth

gasped and looked at the others. They all knew who it was. The seven gaped at the dragon until Festus landed on the beach. Leo and a stunning girl with almond eyes jumped off his back. Annabeth instinctively knew who the girl was. Calypso. Leo grinned his annoying, yet endearing

mischievous grin. "Hey!" He yelled. "What's- " Piper screamed and tackled him to the ground. That broke the spell. The other demigods rushed forward, murder and disbelief written on their faces. Piper got up and suddenly slapped Leo on the cheek. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She

screamed. "THREE YEARS! WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" Leo chuckled. He actually had the nerve to CHUCKLE. A combination of rage and happiness built up in Annabeth's chest. "yeah, well, I've been around the world, with my girlfriend," he said, wrapping his arm around Calypso.

His arm, Annabeth noticed, had faint scars all over it. So did his face and other limbs. She decided to confront him about that later. Percy's eyes flicked left and right between Calypso and Leo. He hid them well, but Annabeth had known him for years. Seas of emotions were welling up

in his eyes. Disbelief, pain, rage, and, above all, relief. Calypso didn't even look at Percy. Frank morphed into a orange, squirrel-like animal; a mongoose. Hazel sobbed. Nico and Reyna gaped. Annabeth walked forward and put her hand out, tears starting to sting her eyes. Leo grabbed

her hand and shook it. "Now, I know how awesome it is to see me back," he said, but I need to talk to Chiron. N-," he shuddered. Suddenly, a kind of energy seemed to resonate from him. Annabeth hunched over, a sudden feeling of extreme nausea hitting her like a dump truck. He

gasped, and fell to his knees, clutching his side, his face scrunched up, eyes wide. Calypso kneeled next to Leo, fumbling with a vial on a belt that Annabeth had never noticed before. She popped it open with her teeth, and poured the liquid into an injector from another compartment on

her belt. Calypso stuck the needle into Leo's chest and pulled the trigger. Leo's scrawny form shuddered and shook. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell on his back on the sand. She looked up hastily at the others. "Well?" She yelled. "Get help!" Reyna was the first to snap out of it.

She grabbed Nico's arm and pulled him along, running along the beach back to camp. "Help her!" She yelled over her shoulder. Annabeth suddenly realised Reyna didn't know Calypso. "I'll get some of the healers!" Calypso started crying, more of a soft, quiet whimper. Annabeth knelt next

to her, gently hugging her. "Come on, Calypso. Let's go to the pavilion, and get some hot chocolate. You can than tell us what happened." Calypso, sniffed and nodded. She got up and Annabeth gently led her across the beach to camp.

OOOOHHHHHH! Mysterious, right? Hope you guys like it!

Gundamguy123


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, fellow fanfiction geeks! So, I know you guys are itching and raring to go, so, finally, this is where it all starts. Later!**

 **Gundam**

 **PS sorry for not updating in forever. Hope you forgive me!**

Chapter 6 Percy

When he got into the infirmary, Percy couldn't believe what he saw. Leo was lying on a cot,eyes fluttering, face green, with a bunch of Apollo kids running around him like worker bees. Leo's shirt was off,revealing a chest was covered with golden slash marks. Percy grabbed Jonathan, a

relatively new kid to camp, but an excellent healer. "What's going on?" Jonathan was sweating hard. "Leo is in critical condition! I gotta go!" Percy let him go, and surged next to Annabeth, who was trying to comfort Calypso, who was sobbing. Annabeth hugged Calypso. "It's gonna be ok. But

you gotta tell us why he's like this." She sniffed, and nodded. She faced the others, and told her story. "When Leo crash landed on my island, he first took me to a place called Mt. Helens to fix his dragon." Annabeth frowned.

"But why? Hephaestus's forge there was destroyed." Calypso shook her head. "Well, whatever the case, a forge was there. We spent a couple months there, and Leo told me what happened, how the onagers shot him down, and left him with those scars and the imperial gold in his chest."

Annabeth nodded, telling Calypso to go on. " Well, after about 4 months, Leo took me on Festus and then brought me to Texas. Leo said he had to go pay his respects. So, we went to an abandoned lot, which he said was where his mother died. And that's when IT attacked." 

"What? Annabeth inquired. Calypso shook her head. "We're not sure, but it moved extremely fast, and bit him, injecting him with poison. Me and Festus took him to a healer we met along the way, and gave me an antidote that would work for short amounts of time, but warned after a while, we

would have to find a permanent cure. The vial I injected him with was the antidote, but it's not working. That's part of the reason we came to camp half-blood. Leo and I knew this would happen soon, so we came here, to find a healer." All the demigods looked downcast, and Calypso looked

faint. "Calypso," Annabeth said, "if it's not too much trouble, can you draw us a picture of this monster?" Calypso sniffed, and nodded. A couple minutes later, armed with a pencil and paper, set to work. After a couple minutes, she proclaimed she was finished. The demigods crowded

around her. The drawing wasn't very detailed, but Percy didn't care. The monster was humanoid, with a thick-set build, and two tusks protruding from the bottom lip. It also had a strange scythe with runes and greek letters on it, and a small striped sphere on the top, but that's all the

information that could be gleaned from it. Calypso sighed. "I'm sorry it's not very detailed. It was dark and I only got a glimpse before it disappeared." Annabeth sighed. "It's ok. But one things for

sure." "What's that?" Nico asked. "We need to talk to Chiron."


End file.
